


Heavy Dirty Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fearplay, M/M, Vore, bdsm undertones, threat of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Are you, like, sure about this?” Akira asks him for probably the hundredth time. Ryo just smiles one of those knowing smiles.“I’m sure, Akira,” he says, voice serene. He’s checking the give of the chains, pulling them here and there to test their stability. “It’ll be a good test of your control.”





	Heavy Dirty Soul

It begins, of course, with extended negotiation and planning.

Discussion of limits, discussion of what to do if the worst were to happen. Safe words, red-yellow-green. Supplies. Bandages, water, and food. Blankets, and a phone within reach to call for medical help at a moment’s notice if something were to go very wrong. 

A gag of some sort, wide enough to hold open Devilman’s wide jaws. Made of the strongest of steel and originally for large animal dental work. How Ryo procured it, Akira doesn’t know. There’s powerful chains, strong enough to keep Akira still and grounded. Plenty of lube to keep things slippery. 

“Are you, like, sure about this?” Akira asks him for probably the hundredth time. Ryo just smiles one of those knowing smiles.

“I’m sure, Akira,” he says, voice serene. He’s checking the give of the chains, pulling them here and there to test their stability. “It’ll be a good test of your control.” Ryo steps back, considering him. 

Akira is sitting on the ground, wrists wrapped with padded steel cuffs that are just loose enough to tighten around them when he transforms. The chains, attached to a heavy metal ring high on the wall, hold his arms above him. He’s naked, and his cock is already an angry red. Ryo licks his lips looking at it.

“My...control?” Akira blinks at him. “I know we’ve had this conversation at least six times by now, Ryo, but isn’t there another--”

Ryo shushes him with a raised finger. “ _ Trust me _ , Akira,” he placates. “ _ Trust  _ me. If anything goes wrong, Jenny is a phone call away. I have her on speed dial, you know.”

“And she’ll, like--keep quiet, right?” Akira bites his lip, concerned. “She won’t ask why I snapped my jaws around my best friend-slash-lover’s neck, right?”

“No, Akira.” Ryo kneels, white coat slipping down his shoulders to reveal pale flesh. “She won’t.” The coat falls fully away and his body is laid bare before Akira, soft and slender. Wide hips, pretty cock, and curiously—modestly sized breasts. An unusual feature, but one that Akira has spent many hours attending to. 

Ryo grins, turning instantly predatory as he beholds his lover. He crouches down to crawl forward on his hands and knees with an elegant dip to his back. Like a cat after a mouse—if the mouse possessed the capability to become three times his size in a few seconds flat.

Catlike, he prowls, slinking over to settle between Akira’s legs. There’s already a tremble in his lover’s limbs, the other man straining against the urge to transform, to become the demon. Ryo wraps his arms around Akira’s neck, lips brushing against the lobe of his ear.

“Feeling alright?” He asks, voice sultry. 

Akira’s voice is equally as husky when he finds the ability to speak. “Green,” he chokes out, “God—”

“Shhh.” Ryo places a delicate hand to Akira’s lips, the other stroking the soft brown strands at his nape. “Hold on for a little longer, Akira. Are you ready to move on?”

Akira gulps, nodding. “Y-yeah,” he hisses, “fuck, just—“

Ryo withdraws, laughing quietly. “I haven’t even  _ touched  _ your cock yet and you’re already so lost,” he croons, getting another choked moan from Akira. “I wonder what’ll happen,” his hand trails down the side of Akira’s face, stroking it. “When I have my head in your mouth. The temptation of human flesh, flesh all too willing to sacrifice itself for your sake.” His thumb settles at the corner of Akira’s lip, pulling it away to reveal a sharp canine.

“I’d never—” Akira whimpers, “Never—”

“Never?” Ryo pulls back further, settling on all fours again to breathe on Akira’s weeping length. “You’d never be tempted to bite down, to taste the sweetness of my flesh and to crunch on my bones? To roll my eyes on your tongue,” His vows goes low, a whisper. “To devour my brains?”

“Would you,” he leans down, gives Akira’s red head a touch of his lips. “Try to swallow me whole? Suck me down, keep me in the acid hell of your stomach?” His blue eyes flick up beneath thick black lashes to meet Akira’s brown-slowly-turning-red ones, and he smiles.

Akira’s breathing hard, tension in his shoulders and neck causing the veins to stand out against the bronze of his skin. “Fuck,” he gasps out, “ _ fuck— _ ”

Ryo chuckles darkly. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’d enjoy that.” He sighs, eyes fluttering shut. A shiver of pleasure—a real one, oh  _ god  _ is he ever turned on by this, this  _ danger _ . “Safe from harm, sustenance for you. My Akira.” He digs his hands into the meat of Akira’s thighs, nails leaving little half-moon marks. “My devilman.”

He fully engulfs Akira’s cock with his mouth now, moaning around it with his eyes rolling behind their lids. Mouth Drooling lewdly, cum and spit drip down his lips to his chest to paint his breasts with moisture. The pink nippes sport a pair of clamps, something that Ryo had insisted on—he had wanted  _ pain _ , of some sort,  _ any  _ sort. The flesh is tender looking, an angry red. 

The first time that Ryo had demanded pain, Akira had been startled, afraid—afraid of what he could do if he went too far. But Ryo had given him one of those looks, one of those  _ oh Akira, you’re such an idiot  _ looks, and demanded that he hit him anyway. He’d come instantly around Akira’s cock, tight and  _ loud. _

His desire for pain and fear mixed with pleasure had lead to this sick experiment. One that could potentially end in his death, if he wasn’t careful. But Ryo had gotten that look in his eyes, one shared only by the kinds of girls from the hentai that Akira had watched once upon a time, and he found he couldn’t deny him.

Ryo rolls his lips down Akira’s cock with agonizing slowness, teasing the veins with his tongue and giving the flesh a few scrapes of his teeth. He takes it to the hilt just once, gagging on it, more spittile oozing from his lips. Akira thrusts his hips into Ryo’s warm, warm mouth, groaning and gritting his teeth.

Ryo gags again, and oh  _ god  _ he’s getting off in that, getting off on how Akira’s cock fits in his mouth and down his throat and chokes the breath out of him. He pants around it, feeling himself get dizzier, and dizzier, and dizzier—until he pulls himself off of it within a few moments of blacking out completely, inhaling deeply with cum and drool absolutely covering his chin and cheeks. More has dripped down the milky white of his throat to smear on his tits, and Akira’s demon side rumbles pleasingly at the sight. 

_ Fuck him. Breed him. Spread your seed on those beautiful breasts of his, fuck your cock between them. Thrust into his mouth, make him choke again. _

But Akira’s in no position to do any of those things, and he growls in displeasure. He’s moments away from transforming, he can tell, but he resists with all his might. He waits for Ryo to catch his breath, waits for his breathing to settle, waits for the desperate gulps of air to stop.

Ryo recovers quickly, swaying where he knees as a hand absentmindedly strokes at his own cock. “I already prepared myself,” he says, voice hoarse and betraying his impatience. “I need you—lucid enough. When I put my head in your mouth.”

The logic is sound, though the way that Ryo turns to show him the thick plug he’d stuck into his ass is a sight he’ll never fucking forget. He’s treated to the pleasure of watching him slowly pull it out, the smaller man whimpering with the strain of the size of it. The plug is  _ huge _ , colored obsidian and topped with a beautiful fox’s tail.

It must be new.

Ryo finally,  _ finally  _ yanks it out with a gasp and a great exhale of air. He grapples for his abandoned coat, fumbling in the pockets for the prepared bottle of lube. This he grabs, as well as the set-aside gag. The gag gleams silver.

Akira feels the urge to smirk, watching Ryo in his lust-crazed state scramble to return to his position between Akira’s legs and slick up his cock. He groans at the touch of his small hands, feeling the cool slickness of the lube. It’s applied quickly, and Ryo throws the bottle aside and reaches for the gag.

He stands shakily, limbs quivering in anticipation for the danger to follow. Akira’s transformed in an instant, lips curling back in a snarl and the chains snapping to fit the new size of his wrists.

“Good boy,” Ryo breathes, voice thick with arousal. “Good boy, Akira.” And oh, how the human side of him drinks up that praise. 

“Open your mouth, Akira,” comes the command. He does so willingly, jaws open as wide as they can go and throat twitching. “Good  _ boy _ .” Ryo says again, and there’s metal set between his teeth. Clamps are tightened, and drool pools in his mouth in anticipation.

Ryo steps back, steadying himself as he eyed the demon before him. Angry red cock, wide red mouth, ready to pleasure him in both mind and body. He rubs the hollow of his throat and his entire being quivers in fear, and  _ oh  _ how sweet that fear is.

“Green?” He says, voice faint as he asks his permission. Akira, just barely lucid, gives him a nod.

With a whimper and a moan, Ryo spreads his legs to sink himself down on Akira’s length, taking it up to the wide double-knot at the base. He pants, face flushed and chest heaving, and wraps his arms around the back of Akira’s neck—just like before—to pull himself forward and behold the warm maw of the demon. 

Akira’s breath is hot on his face and his own quickens again, his blue eyes roaming over the rows of sharp teeth. Slowly, lips parted and entire body thrumming with anticipation, he slides the crown of his head between the upper and bottom sets. 

He can  _ feel  _ Akira’s growl, so loud this close, and how it reverberates through his skull. The meat of Devilman’s tongue strokes at the bottom of his throat, and again, he wonders what it would be like to lie on that tongue, to be held completely in his mouth, to be  _ consumed— _

But that’s not what today’s exercise is about. Whimpering, shaking, nearly blinded by fear and pleasure combined he pulls himself forward so that his entire head and neck are inside Akira’s mouth. The heat of it is near unbearable, but fuck, he  _ loves  _ it.

Akira bucks up into him, and drool drips onto his cheek. The following growl is louder, more possessive, more like a predator. One going in for the kill, to rip and tear and eat and eat and  _ eat. _

Ryo thinks he should be ashamed of himself, of the way that his body is reacting to—this, to this simulation of being eaten alive. But  _ fuck,  _ if it doesn’t drive him  _ mad _ , the thoughts of this powerful creature owning him utterly and completely. 

Akira thrusts into him again, and Ryo almost comes just from that, the combination of the clamps and the heat of his mouth and the touch of his own hand on his cock. It’s a sick, sinful combination, and a part of him wonders if he shouldn’t be rushing to a confessional as soon as he’s able to walk again. 

Akira starts to thrust in earnest then, great grunts reverberating through his body and Ryo can only hang on, keeping the vulnerable flesh of his neck off the points of the teeth on the demon’s lower jaw by sheer force of will.

Horny will, if he’s going to be completely honest, because he doesn’t want to have to stop because of some sort of despairing wound. 

He sobs out his pleasure, reduced to whimpers and moans and other such sounds one makes when getting a good, hard fuck. Akira’s cock hits him deep,  _ so  _ deep, and he knows he’s tight and he knows how much Devilman’s body loves that. Leaning on his lover’s shoulder he tugs at one of the nipple clamps, choking out a gasp at the resulting pain. It goes right to his cock, and he writhes.

The tongue beneath his cheek brushes against the underside of his chin, and he nearly chokes. The threat of being swallowed looms over him, even if he knows it couldn’t happen--he’s much too large, and that thought is almost  _ regretful  _ as he bemoans the fact that he’ll never get to experience this sort of dangerous heat over his entire body. 

Akira, completely consumed by the demon, is struggling against the chains holding his arms up, no longer satisfied with just the feeling of Ryo around his cock and in his mouth. Ryo can feel the way that the demon needs to hold him, to dig his claws into the milky flesh of his hips, to draw blood and mark him as  _ his _ .

The chains are too strong, and the frustrated roar that paints Ryo’s face with spit is enough to make him come with a howl and a tightening of his entire body. He allows his neck to come close,  _ so  _ close to being speared by Devilman’s sharp teeth, pulling back at the last second in a daze.

A strange impulse grips him, one that tells him to release the gag and allow the wheel of fate to spin to decide if this is the moment that he dies. And  _ oh _ , he finds himself not sure if that would even be a bad thing. To die, speared by his own lover. Romantic--just like the shitty romance novels he’d read an ago in an attempt to learn how to feel. 

Shaking, gasping, his trembling hand reaches for the release mechanism, and Ryo feels his pulse speed up to hammer in his chest and roar in his ears. Like he’s on the verge of a panic attack, except that the death possibility is so  _ real _ . He fumbles with the switch, missing it entirely the first attempt, and getting it on the second.

The metal narrowly misses his face as Devilman spits out the gag, teeth baring narrow and coming so close to ending his life that Ryo actually squeals in terror, blue eyes blown wide as his entire body clenches. The thrust of the demon’s hips pick up their pace, and he tries just to fucking breathe, just breathe, just breathe, just--breathe--

He releases the clamps on his nipples to give himself a distraction from the pure fear that he feels, the fear that’s making heat pool in his belly again just as much as the thrust of Akira’s cock into his tight hole. He knows the demon is close, can tell it by the way that his hips are stuttering, and--

Devilman rears back his head and  _ roars _ , pressing the two knots tight against his ass to slip inside him with a pop, and Ryo shrieks as he pulls his head back just in time before the demon’s maw clicks shut, teeth bared as he grunts and groans through his release, dumping enough cum inside him to cause a slight distension in his stomach.

He slumps against the demon’s shoulder, exhausted and running off pure adrenaline, heart beating hard and fast enough that he thinks it’ll burst out of his chest. He can’t do anything except sit on Akira’s cock and wait for the knots--so deep and tight inside him, so perfect--to release him, or for Akira himself to come back to his normal self and slip out. 

It seems it’ll be the latter, because his living pillow is shrinking beneath him and the cock still inside him is marginally smaller, small enough to allow bits of cum to drain out of him. He pants harshly, still so  _ afraid _ . The buzz of dissociation that follows a particularly satisfying round settles over him, and he floats, just--existing. Just existing, just for a few moments. 

The cuffs are loose enough for human-Akira to slip out of, and he does, wrapping his arms around Ryo’s shoulders and hugging him close against his chest. The other is just as out of breath as he is, and the two take a moment to recover, before one of them finally speaks.

“I,” Akira manages first. “ _ Damn _ .” His grip around Ryo tightens just a bit. Protective. “I thought--I thought you were gonna--”

“I didn’t,” Ryo says, voice hoarse. “I didn’t, Akira. I told you that...wouldn’t happen.”

“But it  _ could  _ have,” Akira’s brows furrow, and Ryo thinks he can see the beginnings of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes through the dissociative haze. “It could have happened, Ryo. But I’ve...also never been more turned on in my  _ life. _ ”

Weakly, Ryo laughs. “I...can...say the same, I believe.” he shivers, suddenly cold.  _ Ah, must be going into shock _ , his brain supplies. He shuts his eyes.

He feels Akira pull out of him, and he doesn’t have the willpower to complain when sticky wetness spills out from between his thighs. He’s lifted in strong arms, carried a ways, then settled down onto something soft. 

Ryo faintly recognizes the soft thing as his own bed, and he allows himself to settle, breathing in and out. His heart is still hammering in his chest, the last of the adrenaline bleeding out to leave him utterly  _ wiped _ .

He senses rather than sees Akira leave, hears him bustling somewhere off in the distance, then return. A blanket is thrown over his shoulders, tenderly tucked around his body.

Ryo’s breathing is almost back to normal when his dear heart slips into the bed beside him. 

“What about a shower?” He murmurs, on the edge of sleep. 

“Later.” Akira pulls him closer, wrapping himself protectively around his skinny body. “Need to hold you first. You  _ scared  _ me today, Ryo.”

“I  _ enjoyed myself _ , Akira. And you didn’t hurt me, not even in the end.” Ryo rolls over in his arms, tucking himself against the warm bulk of his boyfriend. 

Akira sighs in what sounds like defeat. “You’re right. I didn’t. I just can’t lose you, okay?”

“You won’t.” Ryo whispers. It feels like an empty promise. “You won’t.”


End file.
